


Patria nova nostra

by Eriside



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriside/pseuds/Eriside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins where season one ended. </p><p>We follow the troubled relationships of Skye and Lucas, hear about the problems of the citizens as Josh serves them drinks, explore the planet with Maddy and Malcolm and find out what missions Cmd Taylor and Jim are going to face to ensure the colony's safety.</p><p>---> check out the newest chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dinosaurs of Terra Nova:**
> 
> \- fictional: Slasher (Acceraptor), Nykoraptor, ...
> 
> \- non-fictional (mainly taken from the Gondwana landmass):
> 
> Carnotaurus: Carnotaurus sastrei (only discovered in Argentinia)
> 
> Ankylosaurus (Zoes pet dinosaur) occurred only 68-66mio BC in North America; Australian species found in Queensland are called Minmi and Kunbarrasaurus (119-113mio BC)
> 
> Xixi: Xixianykus zhangi, a very small carnivore/insectivore which lived in the late Cretaceous (though only discovered in the area of today's Henan Province in China)
> 
> **Non-canonical/adaptations:**
> 
> \- The Terra Nova colony is located at the north-east of “our Australia” although a map of Portugal (area north of Lisbon) has occurred during the 1st season (5 reasons: 1. TV show was actually shot there, 2. access to the sea, 3. the continent dried out in the past, leaving deserts that could be the “Badlands”, 4. climate in 85mio BC (apparently there is a winter) and 5. variety of dinosaurs occurring is rather small, similar to Australia)
> 
> \- Skye Tate is 18 years old at the beginning of this “2nd season”, thus a little older than Josh (in the series her age was set to about 16)
> 
> \- Dinosaurs: species already introduced in the TV show continue and are occasionally supplemented with dinosaurs derived from the Gondwana landmass present during the Cretaceous period

**Chapter 1: The Day After**  
  


“Knock-knock!“ Commander Taylor heard from behind, immediately turning. His moves around the waist were painful and rigid due to the bandaged stab wound his son, Lucas, inflicted just two days ago. The cut was deep and hit kidney and intestines which made it especially painful and prone to infections. Skye was just entering the commanders living quarters near the main square. Seeing her father-of-a-kind standing upright and cooking lifted her moods immediately, forcing her to smile from one ear to the other. Genuinely the smile was returned.  
“You shouldn't be up to much, you were just almost stabbed to death. Do you never feel exhausted and pinned down to bed?“ she asked thoughtlessly. His mood dampened instantly. “Anyway, have you seen the spadework for the new square? They want to extend it and add a small park with a tree for Wash. I think she deserves something extraordinary, maybe one of these red-leafed beauties Thorben brought with him when he arrived in Terra Nova? I can't recall the name really. What do you think?“, Skye babbled along, trying to reverse her bad start.  
Putting down the plates with steak, green beans and potato wedges with Taylor's special spice mix she adores so much he pulled himself together and answered: “Well, red leaves will certainly stand apart our surroundings, but it will never excel her. You know, she was fighting and living at my side for over twenty-five years? She started out as a Private during the riots back in 2023 in Phili. She had these eyes which seemed to embrace everything and an iron will, that's for sure. She would never made it that far if she hadn't.“  
“Why did she become a soldier, did she ever tell?”  
“She said her family burned to death in their home one summer when a fire broke out in the surrounding forest. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to, finally she decided not to get beaten down by life again and joined the forces.”  
“She didn't want to be beaten down and thus she became a soldier? Isn't that a bit, well, a bit paradox?”  
“Hell, yeah. But for some point it makes sense, the soldiers were turning the cards, given food and wage and the ones sticking around long enough became family. She never had a home again until Terra Nova, but she ain't been alone.”  
After a long silence, Taylor spoke up again, cautiously bringing up the situation the other day when Skye was forced to shoot his son twice to save him being killed off. He had to know, how could Lucas have gotten on his feet to disappear? So he had to ask her where she hit him. Hesitantly, she admitted firing the first bullet to his shoulder, the second closely into the chest.  
“I know you're a good shot, you never intended to kill him, did you? “, he asked.  
“No. No, I couldn't. It would have been wrong. He is a psycho, a mess, but I'm not a murderer. I'm not cold-blooded as he may be. I am nothing like him. I wonder, I wonder where he went, whether he's still alive. I guess, he must have lost a lot of blood. You know, he kept talking to me a lot. Sometimes I felt like being his mental doctor, just with a gun to my head. He kept insisting you didn't want to save his mother, let her being killed slowly in front of his eyes.”  
Taylor accidentally bit on his already empty fork, he knew it was too unlikely his son hated him because he himself felt responsible for his mother's death. He breathed in so heavily the pain being stabbed appeared once more, soothing his bandage. He let out only a pained sigh, but almost fell off the chair. All he could see was black and feel his heart pounding heavily. And then he was there again, in Somalia. At that night his Ayani was killed by the rebels. 

It was past nightfall and still thirty degrees hot. The rebels had just ambushed the ruins of the town where the soldiers and civilians camped out. They cornered the soldiers and lined up the civilians. The first five were executed without any preamble. Then the leader of the rebels turned to Taylor next to him who was trying not to stare at his wife and son kneeling just a few metres away in the dim lit alley. He could see Lucas, a boy of fourteen years of age, sobbing, not taking his eyes off his mother. She wanted to touch him, comfort him, tell him all will be aright, but couldn't. 

“Hey man, look at me! I am talking to you!”, he heard from the left when a fist hit his right kidney and his feet gave way. Two white eyes were staring at him from the dark beside him and a golden shimmer pointing at him. “On your feet, fucker! We've got 'business' to talk! Tell me again, why are you here exactly? You want to help people, yes? Because I had the severe impression you wanted to interfere with my business. I have two hundred men and five factories down, so tell me, what do you think how I feel about that? Well, if you won't, I will continue the talking. So listen up, here it comes. I have decided I'll make you a deal. If you are really here for the people, you will gladly save them right? You and your people are allowed to choose. One live for another.” Taylor's face lost expression, turning white if it could. “And as my little birds have told me, you have two lives to safe, but you can save only one. Which one should it be? Your lady, or your son?” The leader's arctic white eyes with two black holes were still fixated on Taylor's, so close they were only a breath away. The breath was foul and acidic. “Who shall it be?”

Taylor woke up startled in a room filled with people, again troubling his wound too much. He found himself in a medical booth at the clinic, Skye not to far away, talking to a doctor. However, when he aroused from the bed, the staff rushed to his side, forcing him down and pressuring the bandage. For the second time that day, he felt being stabbed again. And yet again, all he felt was the pain in his chest as he slumped down. The next time he opened his eyes it was already night, the light dim and the staff in the clinic short. At one side of his bed he saw Skye curled up in an armchair. Her chest was moving up and down in a steady slow manner, giving away that she fell asleep. “Nurse, or doctor, please call someone to carry her home to her mother. She's surely worried by now. And please, call Shannon in, our good Sheriff.”


	2. Iron

**Chapter 2: Iron  
**

I should know better, I shouldn't be away from the colony without a gun or a shielding rover, Skye thought. She was not even sure where to head to, but she had to keep her legs going. It didn't matter, she would just take a stroll, the teenager told herself repeatedly. The fresh morning mist lay over the valley. It was much cooler than usual and for sure it was going to rain that day. The colony was still in it's peaceful night-time rest and no one was expected to pay attention to slight movements in the high grass just outside the gates. Slowly trudging through the wet grass into the woods she ended up being wet to the bone. The long trousers and oversized coat were glued to her silhouette. At least the self-made slasher knife and whatever stuff the pouches were filled with seemed to be resistant. A girl has to have certain standards in the primeval jungle, especially since her gun had been confiscated. To walk in the woods wasn't any better than in the high grass since ferns were just a substitute and the rotting leaves were thick like her fingers so she had to keep walking around them not to slip. To numb and preoccupied to feel cold she kept on ascending the slope in the same pace as before. She spotted a few chicken-sized Xixis here and there just sprinting off since these were harmless as their far-descendants. Stumbling across Xixis always meant safe surroundings, however they could easily race a rover.

Reaching the hilltop she could now see her home again. Dawn had passed and herbivores started rumouring in the distance. As far as Skye could see thick layers of grey engulfed the landmass, leaving only a few spots free for the sun to shine through. The heavily breathing teenager had to admit to herself that she didn't even know how her feet took her to that vantage point. Eyes focussed on the distance she stood there trying to spot out a trail back to the colony. Turning away from her home Skye decided to move on to her left where she imagined a break in the treetops.  
With nothing particular on her mind but observing the thicket around her she found herself close to water. The water rushing down steep slopes was audible from ahead. The last time Skye had visited the place her friends and Josh ended up stuck half-way home in a disabled rover surrounded by Slashers.. That day she had shown the newcomer Josh the drawings and took him for a swim. If she had known that these adorable ornaments were hand-crafted by the same madman who was obsessed killing his own father and destroying people's homes just for the sake of beating the Commander down. Her mind drifted off to events at this special place. Mindless, her fingers ran across the circles of one of her favourite drawings, her gaze driven to the golden shimmer.

_I remember summer nights alone_  
_Fireflies the only thing we own_  
_All we had were dreams of California_  
_I remember winters were so cold_  
_Hunger was the only thing we know_  
_And rock n’ roll dreamin’ was what saved us_  
_Like soldiers_  
_March on_  
_If we can make it through the night we'll see the sun_  
_March on, march on_  
_Till we see the sun_  
_Till we see the sun_

Absent-mindedly she had started humming that song she couldn't even place anywhere. Breathing in heavily, air filled her lungs which never smelled mossy like so many other places. This place was just so special. Humming turned to singing, relieving all the pressure that had accumulated the past days, maybe even weeks:  
_Through the good times,_  
_Through the bad times_  
_Through the long days_  
_Through the hard nights_  
_Keep on till we see the sun_  
_Like soldiers_  
_March on_  
_If we can make it through the night we'll see the sun_  
_March on, march on_  
_Like soldiers_  
_March on_  
_(March On by Good Charlotte)_

__***_ _

While Skye had already slept soundly at her mother's place after Commander Taylor fainted at the dinner table, Jim Shannon entered the clinic heading to Taylor's booth. Worried that Taylor's injuries were too intense to exert his duty to shove it off on him again, he stopped one of the doctors to ask about his condition. He was informed that his friend was one tough guy and he would be released in the morning. “Taylor, good to see your rosy cheeks. I was worried you decided to drop dead after all. What's the word?”  
“Shannon, say 'rosy cheeks' again and I'll have you run perimeter patrol on one of these itchy motorbikes for a week. As for the reason I asked you to come, we have a problem. I had a chat with Skye today, she didn't aim to take him out. Two to the shoulders or one to the shoulder and one closely to the chest. Lucas proved himself already tough, he'll find a way to survive out there and then he will go after her. Sooner or later. And whatever the Badlands hold, it can't be good. He might even have caught up with them already.”  
“You really think we can't protect Skye from him?”  
“Shannon, we couldn't even protect our gates. And I am very worried about Skye. Lucas seems to be obsessed with her. Apparently she wasn't even allowed to leave his sight.”  
“Shit, that might not even be all. I mentioned a bar fight in which our sons were involved? Yeah well, it started because your son had too much to drink and wouldn't let Skye leave his grip. Josh said he overheard her asking to keep his hands to himself and when he didn't he hit him. The whole thing ended up with me and my son beaten up in the brig, but for some reason Skye had negotiated Josh's release.”  
“Oh Lord, you think he..?”, Commander Taylor's broke off.  
“I don't know. I really don't know. These days were extraordinary circumstances, there was always something happening, but she seemed fine. On the other hand, she had done everything in her power to help her mother… I believe to save someone she would do anything necessary, even if she would live vomiting every day.”  
“Shannon, that's not good. We need to talk to her. No, your wife or her mother should check on her. She's just turned eighteen and she is already carrying more scars than most of us here in Terra Nova. Please, ask your wife to stop by at the Tate house tomorrow before work.” Taylor was feeling sick. How could he have failed his son so much? Or is he just a sick bastard who lived among the wolf pack? Jim excused him self and Taylor fought his turning stomach. He had failed his wife. He had failed his son. He had failed Wash. And how could he keep all the others safe? A nameable amount of his men, brave soldiers, died. There weren't even enough youngsters to train them. And there would be no further supply too; no medicines, no armour, no machine spares. After hours, he fell into a restless sleep.

__***_ _

After a while standing there idly, her arms spread to wings and singing Skye now faced the water. It was cold and fresh. Then something caught her eye and she fell silent. Almost as greyish as the rocks around, a human body was lying sunken to the ground on the other side of the riverbank. The man's gaze was locked upon hers. She could tell within the second of recognizing the form as human that it was Lucas although he looked like a lifeless blond stranger.  
Eyes fixed on him for a time that felt like an eternity she was unsure whether to approach him or not. If he was indeed dead, there is nothing she could do. If he was still alive, well, there wasn't much she could do either. Her thoughts were interrupted by a movement on the other side. It seemed like an eternity until she made out facial muscles moving his lips. However none of the tones that might have left the dying creature were to be heard on her side. Then the face formed a cocky smile.  
That was enough. She had born being bossed around, threatened and touched. Being laughed at by a defeated dying monster was simply too much. Wading through the cold water her boots finally matched the rest of her wardrobe. She slipped twice climbing out of the waist-deep stream, getting even more furious. Eventually, she was standing over him. She was just about to start yelling at that bag of bones, but the sight of him was miserable, too miserable. He looked pale and worn out. His jaw moved, but could only produce disgusting sounds which turned to a few short coughs. Blood had coloured the rocks under her boots dark. This creature might be a madman and a damn bastard, but it seemed all his strength and emotions had left only a dying man behind. He breathed slow and short and this time words left his mouth. Well, gibberish to be honest. “Nenddechob?”  
“What?”, Skye asked irritated. Her cheeks were still flushed red of anger. His speech was too slurry to understand. He tried a few couple of times again, but he was to short on breath to speak any clearer. Not able to decide whether to just remain where she was and shout at him or to aid the mess in front of her, she bit her lip as her fingers massaged her temples. Nobody else could make that choice for her.

__***_ _

Skye Tate's absence was not unnoticed. When her mother woke up and found her daughter's bed empty, she figured she had gone off to the clinic. Tending to her patients she thought. Her barely adult daughter was already standing on her own feet. She couldn't have been any prouder. She poured herself milk to her cereals and sat on the porch for breakfast. She liked being in this place with good people. It wasn't like before, her former house was passed on to another family, and a grown-up daughter was left of her family. She was happy to see her doctor, Elisabeth Shannon, walking up to her. Though her mood darkened immediately when her friend revealed the cause of her visit.  
“She must be in the clinic already, I – I didn't notice anything. D'you really think she might have been – Can we do this in the evening? I don't want to draw her out to the people, if there is such a case...”, motherly concern took over resulting in goosebumps all over her body.  
“I think we really need to talk to her. As soon as possible. I'll release her from duty at lunch and we'll have that talk after.”  
Elisabeth hurried off to the clinic, however none of the personnel seemed to have seen Skye anywhere. When she didn't turn up half an hour Elisabeth hurled to find her husband Jim. Concerned he and Elisabeth asked around. Finally Commander Taylor was informed about Skye's absence. The Commander's face turned pale, he was fearing the worst. “Lieutenant Walters, check the cams for Skye since she was carried out of the clinic at twenty-three-hundred.”  
“Yes, sir. Coming right up.”  
Skye's guardian paced up and down trying to keep himself together.  
“Sir? I found her only once here, on the main road, at 4.51h. I can't find her on any other angle before or after.” Hesitantly, he added “She might have snuck out or she could be hiding in the farmland. Maybe she just needs some time to herself?” He would have liked to that she had been treated like a dog by Lucas, however this was far beyond appropriate since he was meaning his Commander's son.  
Commander Taylor folded his hands behind his head tried hard to find a solution to this. It didn't make any sense, but maybe she was really hiding out somewhere around. Finally he turned away from the windows to Jim. “Shannon, your boy is pretty close with Skye, isn't he? He on duty at Boylan's right now? Fine. Let's go.”

Commander Taylor rushed off, flying down the stairs to the local waterhole. Jim could hardly keep the pace behind him. “Shannon boy. Josh. I need to talk to you. It's important.”  
Josh Shannon, a seventeen year-old with a badly beaten up face, looked baffled at the two men. He looked around for his employer, then he asked to what to owe the pleasure.  
“Look, I certainly don't mean to be rude, but it's an emergency. We can't find Skye. She's been missing all day, she didn't even go to work and neither family nor cams can find her. I know you're close. Have you seen her today? Do you know where she is?” The last sentences were spoken with an unsettling tremble in his voice.  
“No, Mr. Taylor, sir. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I know she went to dine with you and then both of you were at the clinic.”  
“Where would she sneak away to? Any private spots? Where does she meet friends?”  
“Usually we're around her porch, at the house she lived in with her housemates. Otherwise we would stroll around at the market. Sometimes she was with my family. But I hardly know where she spends her time at when I'm not around. All I know is that I haven't seen her since you did, Mr. Taylor.”  
Jim intervened, “Josh, please help us here. She wasn't recorded on camera since five in the morning.”  
“Five in the morning? What would she do at that time? She doesn't need to steal herself away to see her mom at the Sixers camp any more. Sorry, I really have no idea where she could have gone off to...”, Josh broke off. There was something on his mind, a place which was special to her. He vowed not to mention it to Taylor, or anyone. “Josh?”, his father asked. His expression was worried.  
“There might be a place she could have gone to. Did she take a rover?”  
“A rover?”, asked the Commander in his astonishment. “No. all vehicles are accounted for. Even the ones from the Science Division.”  
“Then I doubt that she would have gone to that place, it's too far away. Especially like on a day like today. It's goin' to piss down.”  
Commander Taylor stepped closer to Josh behind the counter, almost begging, “Please, I believe she is in great danger.”  
“She might be at the waterfalls, the ones with the carvings. Skye adores that place. But she made me swear never to tell anyone of it's existence and that we've been there. Especially you. She believes that you want to keep people away on purpose.”  
“The waterfalls?”, he answered in disbelief. “Thanks pal. We'll check it out immediately. Anywhere else?”  
“No, I guess. Though, she was pretty beaten up shooting that bas- your son the other day. You don't think she would go back to the place where she shot him, considering? Right?”  
Taylor and Jim exchanged looks and hurried off without any comment, yet a thank you.

__***_ _

Eventually, Skye's knees settled down to his right. He had been so awfully lifeless it actually pained her. When she squeezed his arm, he opened his eyes and breathed in heavily. “Shut up. Just keep your bloody mouth shut.”, she cut him immediately off. Annoyed by herself she tried to find a way to his wounds without cutting his shirt. There was the option just to let him die and she couldn't. She could just have taken the way back when she stopped at that hilltop. Her thoughts moved on further to her Slasher knife resting between her shoulder blades under the soaked coat. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it. Hopefully he was really too weak to hit her again or grab that knife. He moaned with pain under her tight grip of his shirt, but no word left him.  
“Fuck.” Annoyed, she let go of him. “Fine. I gonna remove those shirts of yours. Don't say it, don't the hell even think it!” And she said like she meant it. Skye peeled her coat off and slid her right hand behind her neck. Forward came her hand-crafted knife with the length of her own forearm. Skye set the tip of the knife to his throat. “Try the same shit as last time and I'll gut you like the Slasher I got this from. Do not move your hands, you understand? Nod. Yes or no.” He nodded and his lips formed that smirk again. Skye hated it by the same degree she just wanted to smile and slap him. For which she hated it even more. At first, the razor-sharp knife cut off the shoulder strap of the gun belt with one move. Apparently it fortified his shortness of breath as he was breathing intensely after the straps fell to his side. Biting her lower lip she carefully slid the knife along the shirt suture above his right shoulder and over his arms and a second one from his calf to his elbow. Her hand moved safe and steady. Lucas was gasping and following the moves of the sharp knife point with his eyes.  
Eventually the khaki and grey shirts were folded up over his chest, exposing two soothing red holes in his shoulder. While Skye's eyes were fixed to the wounds while Lucas couldn't stop himself staring into her grey and blue eyes. “Stop staring, what's wrong with you?” she hissed, so Lucas moved his eyes up to the sky. “You're lucky, the wounds stopped bleeding. However I can't get the slugs out and even if I did you would possibly start bleeding again.”, the medic in training stated matter-of-factly. Lucas was already too absent to listen or to move. The clouds he observed wore now the darker shades of grey and the first of their little tears fell down to the ground. Tears. His mother had often called rain the tears of the gods, painfully shed so their children would know they were loved. And then she would have told him stories of fantastical creatures and heroic fighters. It wouldn't matter if he died today. It didn't even matter whether he ended up in a black hole or in his mother's arms. He felt numb, and his chest bursting at once. He closed his eyes to feel the rain dripping on his face, it wasn't even cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is certainly not turning into a cheesy teenie-romance.


	3. Good boy! Good Carno!

**Chapter 3: Good boy! Good Carno!**

 

“Josh, you alright? What was this about?”, the bar owner asked descending from his upstairs office. “What sorts of problems can the Commander have in which you are involved?”

“They're looking for Skye. She left the colony on sunrise and didn't come back.”

“And you come to know where she's at?”

“No, she didn't tell me. But we've been OTG a couple of times.”, Josh admitted gritting his teeth.

“You're worried for her.”

“Yes, I am.”

“What are you waiting for then? I guess she'd like to see you yourself looking for her if you give up secrets. Go.” Tom Boylan encouraged him with his dialect. Nodding, the teenager left his cleaning cloth on the counter and jogged after the men who had just left.

 

“Commander Taylor! Wait for me.” Josh just caught up on the Commander and Jim Shannon making their way to the tactical headquarters. “I'll ride with you. I need to look for her myself at the waterfalls.”

“You are no help with rain pissing down-”, Taylor began, but was soon cut off by the young man. “This is our special place, our secret. I can't betray her like that when I'm already worried sick. I'll ride to the waterfalls, you should head to the site of the ...incident. If you find her there, it is surely better for you to talk to her. If she's at the waterfalls it should be me. Please?”

“That's quite a bold move young man. It is not your call to make. However, you might have a point there. It's getting dark and dirty soon. Might be better to split up. Shaw, take the fella here with you to the waterfalls. Lennox and his team will join you in another rover.”

“Yes, sir. On our way.”

“Be back as soon as possible, this journey won't be comfy.”

“Yes, sir. Come on, Shannon.”

Jim has not been quite pleased with the decision. “Taylor, shouldn't I drive with my son? He's still a teenager. He can't fight.”

“Shannon, he'll be fine. He has seven people as guards. The drive up to the waterfalls might be pretty bumpy but otherwise he'll be just fine. I need you with me. If Lucas is up there – He might have taken her capture or worse. I need you with me to make sure we'll handle the situation. We ride in four rovers, he won't have chance if he dares to crawl out of that jungle.”

“If we find Lucas...He's shot. He would need medical attention.”, Jim started concerned. It cannot be easy being Taylor right now. The man had lost his wife, his confidante and his son hated and betrayed him on any occasion possible. Jim wouldn't want to be in his position. Will Lucas be found? Will he be left in the jungle, will he be executed or detained?

“We see what needs to be done once we've assessed the situation.” Then Taylor turned to one of his men, Mark Reynolds, commanding to get four rovers ready and Lieutenant Walters to take over command until they were back at the colony. As soon as the teams were ready they mounted and left Terra Nova. Commander Taylor's expression was stern. 'She's barely an adult. She shouldn't try to fight for him in redemption. She kept up saving anyone, the colony, him, people at the clinic, the Shannon boy. She's going to get killed if she tries to either kill or fix Lucas.', he brooded while the rover unsteadily crawled through the jungle.

***

The first rain drops felt like wet silk on the skin, however few minutes later it was bucketing down. The sight was already bad and Lucas did not react. For minutes, he hadn't moved an inch. Desperately, Skye tried to feel a pulse, but the raindrops hitting every spot on Lucas' arm made it impossible for her. After all, she was just an apprentice at the clinic, not a doctor yet. She never had a patient this close to death. “Don't be dead, don't be dead!” she cried out in despair. Panicking, Skye slapped her patient. “Lucas, look at me! Lucas! You fucking bastard, don't you dare to be dead!”

The man's lids moved slightly and when raindrops found their way between them, he squinted. “Lucas, you need to get up! We have to move! Lucas! You hear me? Lucas!”

He groaned. At least, he was still alive. Skye tucked his injured arm into a loose strap of his belt. “Lucas, please get up. You can't stay here. I'll help you up, but you have to do your part, please.” The prospect of him walking to a shelter was faint. 'Still, fit and tough people can handle a lot more than we'd expect.', Skye remembered doctor Shannon saying to her the other day. Again she begged the man on the ground to get up. Finally she crouched down, gripped his left hand and lifted it over her head to the back, so that she could take hold of him pulling him up. “Lucas, be brave. I am going to pull you up to your knees. I could use some help. On three. One. Two. Three.”

Skye could see he tried his best, however his feet did not seem to find hold. “Stop. It won't work this way. I'll move your feet and then I give you hold. Just once more, Lucas. Do not give up. Again, on three.” This time, she almost stumbled over as his weight was on her right while her left foot was giving foothold for the injured man. Skye had to gasp for as she was wrestling with keeping the man and herself up on their feet. He seemed quite slender, but he was really heavy on her. With every little step they took towards their shelter he exhaled painfully, trying not to scream every time his arm moved. Skye had a hard time not slipping on the smooth ground. “Just a couple more steps. We can hide under this ledge.” Lucas hardly reacted on anything she said, concentrated to set his feet in front of another. He fainted from exhaustion just two metres away from the shelter. 'This is how it ends.', he thought. Looking up at Skye he continued, 'It could have been worse.'

When they finally reached dry surface Skye let him down and slumped to the surface next to him. The space was too low to even stand ducked anyway. She was shaking like a leaf; Lucas' body was even too weak for this. Once her body allowed it she curled up to Lucas' side though it disgusted her deeply. She never wanted to be this close to him in any way. However they both needed any warmth they could get.

 

It seemed like hours before he said a word. He seemed to have taken hold of every power he had to speak to her. “What are you doing out here? How did you even find me?” he asked her on short-breath. Skye looked up in surprise. “Shh. Don't waste your energy. I need you alive for some time longer. I didn't look for you. I just – I just needed somewhere else to go. I ended up here.” She paused. “I've been here a lot in the past. I didn't know what the drawings were until you gave me the memory drive for the Eye. I can't believe something so beautiful caused so much terror.” Tears shot in her eyes and she turned away. Facing the river and the jungle ahead it was clear that night will fall in a few hours.

 

Lucas chewed on his lower lip. He certainly didn't expect neither her affection for his work nor her reaction to it's meaning to him. “Skye, why do you care about my father so much? Why do you think he deserves to live, to hover over the colony? He cannot even forgive you for saving your mother's life.”

“Shut up.”, was the only answer that came to her mind.

“Skye?”

“I said, shut up.”

When he touched her, she flinched. “You're ice cold. If you want to make it home tomorrow you can't expose yourself like this. I may be half-dead, but my body is still warmer than the rocks. Please.”

“Why do you bother anyway? I “betrayed” you and I shot you to save the man you detest so much.” Skye was annoyed.

Lucas paused for a while. “I just know I do.”, and he fell silent again. There was nothing more to say and he felt dizziness cutting in. Skye had given in and enveloped him on his left side. After a while thinking he added “I think I envy you. Your mother is alive and your father is dead. You're not a soldier, you would have never become like your father anyway, Bucket.” Lucas said what came to his mind without thinking. Skye clenched his shirts in her fist and started to cry bitterly. He had hit a sensitive nerve. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean...to upset you. Skye, I'm sorry.”

“Shut up, shut up!”, she sobbed. “I'm sorry”, he said apologetically once more. He had truly no idea why she was so emotional of a sudden, but he couldn't bear seeing her hurt. Sky kept weeping on his chest. She wanted to flinch when his hand brushed over her back but she was too exhausted to object. When her eyes went dry, he was just eyeing her for any reaction. She was looking up to him, asking. “Why do you think your father deserves submission and death? What makes you think that he's not a good man?”

He'd rather not answered that, imagining his mother's last breaths in that dim alley. Nervously he started to curl a strand of her hair over his finger. “He's responsible for my mother's death. And he's the reason why I am how I am. He should not judge anyone. Yet you desperately seem to fight for his affection and forgiveness. I really do not understand that. How can you not see?” His eyes were wide open, concerned. “Skye, he is not the man you think he is. You do not need to answer to him. Be thankful he's not your father. ”

Without any answer she just curled up in fetal position, still half on top of him. She could hear his heart beat slow but steady. Lucas was still short of breath and his wound was leaking in droplets, but he would make it through the night, she thought. Then she drifted off. Soon enough she woke up again, her mouth dry. She needed something to drink. She moved away from the warm body next to her to fill her hands with rain. Crawling back to his side she realised he had dozed off too. Checking on his respiration and temperature she thought that he might need fluids and nutrition too. Squeezing his thigh she woke him up. “What?” he said disoriented. “You need to drink and to eat. Sit up.” Lucas tried to move himself up with his good arm but failed. “Sorry.”, he said. Skye looked around. There was a loose rock, big enough to support his back. The effort was worth it. With her coat rolled over it as a pillow she could sit him up. Again, the teenager lifted her hands forming a shell to the rain and moved as much water into his mouth as possible. After the fifth or sixth time – she couldn't say how often any more – it seemed it was enough.

“Skye, why do you care to help me? You could have been back at the colony hours ago.”, he asked wondering. Skye looked at him sadly. Eventually she found the right words. “I am willing to do whatever is necessary. Necessary to survive or to keep my family, my friends and my home safe. Killing you or letting you die is not necessary. But you need to understand: Terra Nova is my h-o-m-e.”

“You could come back with me to 2149, go to university, become a doctor, if you like.”

“You don't understand a word I say, don't you? I do not want to go to 2149. I hardly remember it and what I do recollect of it – and everyone else – is that it was a shithole. Even if we pretend I want to, we both went back in time years ago, what do you think happens if we pop up there? Everybody would know that we can go both ways. Not only the Phoenix group will try to get hold of this place and its valuables, everyone with resources will, stripping this beautiful place apart. There is no future in 2149, despite all the knowledge and technology. I do not want my home to be flooded with all the people of the planet either. We both know that this earth would be the same dump within two decades. This place is a sanctuary, please don't destroy it.”

He intended to reply as something disturbed him deeply. “Skye? Skye, why is your coat moving? Can you get that bug off me, please?” She giggled. “Lucas, there can't be a bug. There wasn't one before and you're lying on top of my coat.”

“Why did I sink in then? Please, do me the favour and check.” Fiddling with the coat she only found a mashed banana. Ops. She forgot to take it out before getting him up. “It's just a banana. You need to eat it. High calcium and sugars. Sounds like just what you need.” She found his hand in the dim light and handed it over, but he refused. “Keep it. You seem exhausted.”

“Stop playing the good Samaritan now. Eat it. You know you need it more than me. I can go and find food tomorrow.” With Skye there was hardly a matter worth arguing about. Lucas had to smile upon that thought and stuffed the tip of the banana in his mouth.

***

The colony was behind them for at least two hours and a half. It started bucketing down heavily and the roads became slick thus hindering them to move forwards as usual Additionally, in about an hour it would be pitch black The rescue teams had to split up when it started to rain half an hour ago and on either way it the perspective to reach either one of their destinations any time soon was pessimistic. The ascension was slow, the rovers could hardly move forward without gliding back down into the surrounding vegetation.

***

Skye lied down next to him, her head resting on his belly watching the trees and the sky on the horizon swallowed by the dark. It still rained heavily. Absent-mindedly she wondered why she had to have body contact with this despicable creature. As long as he had no choice but to subdue he seemed so calm and harmless. But what would she do next? When he gets better he will probably stab her in the back. If he does not, she would be a murderer. She left out a sigh, causing Lucas to pet her head. “Please, don't.”, she reminded him and he withdraw his hand to enfold her shoulder instead. He honestly didn't think he would make it that far after almost bleeding out at the river. He felt the warmth of their bodies enclosed. That was unmistakeably a good sign. Nonetheless his mind was troubled. He adored Skye and her company, especially since she seemed entirely herself here with him. But he still had at least one of the bullets in his shoulder and a shattered collar bone. This way he won't make it long in the jungle. Further medical treatment could only be provided in 2149, and the prospects getting there was about zero. The portal at Hope Plaza was destroyed. His father had seen to that he thought and bit his lip. She can't and won't stay with him either. If he were lucky he could avoid being shoved into the brig for the rest of his life. With deep breaths he tried to clear his mind. He's entirely at her mercy which made him feel uneasy.

***

Night had fallen and the rover in which Josh was hardly moving forward. It was extremely dangerous to move forward, to stop or to get back. Either way, slowly forward was still their best option. At the last turn they had to cross a river, unfortunately the second rover couldn't get out at the opposite site. Subsequently, they had to leave their colleagues behind to drive back to the colony. Waiting in the dark, no matter the weather would have been a stupid idea. So only Josh and the driver kept rolling on. As far as Josh could tell it wasn't much further.

***

Commander Taylor and Jim had reached and searched the place of the incident thoroughly in spite of the downpour as good as possible. Skye was not there. Had never been there or was long gone. He couldn't say and he couldn't determine which was worse. He had all hope up that the Shannon boy would get her home. “Let's roll. Let's get back home!” and he added facing Jim, “Let's hope she's back or your son has found her. There's nothing here and we won't reach them in this weather. Nothin' we can do here.”

***

Lucas gripped Skye's shoulder tightly and whispered to the sleeping woman. “Skye? Skye, wake up! Something is moving over there. Skye.” She woke up, startled. “Skye, move to the wall, we've got a situation. I think it's a bunch of Slashers.” Slowly and without a sound she bent her knees and moved herself crouching next to Lucas at the wall. “Can you pull your legs under your arm?”, she asked whispering. She realised the rain had stopped. “I am trying. Doesn't work well though. Can't move much I'm afraid.” They couldn't see each other in the dark, but she could feel his warmth next to her. Lucas reached instinctively out to her and was surprised by her entwining her hand with his. If he was afraid, she had to be too. He had lived out in the wilderness for over five years and if he deems the situation hazardous, it must be pretty severe. They could hear something walking past them on the rubble. The steps returned soon and the noise of sniffing arose. This had been quite an unlucky day and it never really seemed to end. The something came closer and the two of them could sense the animal snuffle around. It seems the dinosaur made them out but couldn't move much further. Eventually, there was a loud snort, apparently the reptile had inhaled too much dust. All of a sudden there were flashes of light. Not the kind of a lightning bolt, rather like flash lights or headlights maybe.

“Seems like someone is looking for you.”, Lucas whispered breathlessly. The reptile was seemingly distracted and rather interested in the rover at the other side. “That's a juvenile Carno. We're lucky.”, he mused. “Better than Slashers.”, he added.

“Lucas, I can't leave you here.”

“I can't come with you. The people in the clinic won't help me getting on my feet again. And I'd rather die trying to live in the jungle than to rot in the brig.”

“The Carno will be a good distraction, you'll come with me.”

“Skye, I won't argue with you about this. I am not going back. Go. Leave. Now.”

“I am taking you with me, you need plasma, you need those slugs removed. And you need new clothes and a warm bed. If I leave you, you'll be this Carno's breakfast. Vow to me that you will do whatever I ask and that you will not – under any circumstances – go after your father while you are under my care. Otherwise-”

“Otherwise you will gut me with your Slasher knife. I know.” Their conversation was disturbed by a familiar voice calling Skye's name. It was unmistakeably Josh.

“And how do you think I will get in that rover and back to the colony without being cuffed and detained? Skye, you don't have any choice but to leave me behind. You think my father is treating you bad? If he finds me with you, this will get so much worse for you.”

“I'll smuggle you in. And don't you dare to try anything. Promise me. By your mother's good name. Promise!”

Holding her hand tight, he spoke up with all the power he had gathered that night. “I vow I will not harm anyone at the colony as long as you feel the need to tend to me.”

“Good boy. We need to go now, the Carno is distracted. Come on, try to get on your feet. Like before?”, she said as she petted his cheek, mildly slapping him. She grabbed his left arm, hold herself against his feet to get him up to his knees. Getting out from under that ledge, rather half-cave, was harder than expected. In the distance they could hear single gunshots fired. Probably to keep the Carno away from the rover. “Now!”, Skye hissed.

“Skye!”, Josh called out with all his power, “Skye!”

And then something unimaginable happened. Skye shouted back, “I'm here! I'm stuck! Help, I'm stuck!”

“What the hell-”, Lucas started, but Skye cut him off and reminded him, “Don't break your oath, I'll get you on the rover. Be quiet. I'll be right with you. Seems like we're lucky and there are just the two of them around.” They made their way over to the rover through the river and some shrubbery as fast as it was possible, but since Lucas seemed to have regained some of his strength he could walk with almost no help.

As predicted, it took quite a while for only two people to get rid of the dinosaur. Lucas was hidden in the back of the rover under some blankets and other equipment. Cursing, Skye rushed back to the hiding place and cried out again. “Josh! Help! I'm stuck. Help me!”

She couldn't believe what she had just done. For that man. This will get back at her, sooner or later she thought.


	4. Spongy

**Chapter 4: Spongy**

 

Josh walked up the veranda of their house with a few strolls. They found Skye at the waterfalls.. Thinking back made him feel queasy. A Carnotaurus was trying to get her as a midnight snack. Trying to press herself at the back of her shelter one foot got stuck in a crack. He should have been more present in her life the past days he reasoned. Though obscured by her usual demeanour, she was pretty shaken by the late events. She shot a man, almost lost someone close to her and moved back in with her mother after years of separation. The situation was delicate but she seemed to handle everything quite well, considering. At least that was his impression.

Josh entered his home where he found his family awaiting him. All but his father. Apparently he hadn't returned from the headquarters yet. Looking at him expectantly he reassured them. “We've got her.”

“Will she be alright?”, his little sister Zoe asked.

“Yes, Zoe. She's got only a few scratches. She'll be just fine.”

“Why did she run away?”

“She didn't run away, Zoe. She just...needed some time for herself alone.”

“Why? Why would she want to be alone? Did someone say bad things about her? When Alissa was mean to me I didn't want to see her either. Josh, did that mean man hurt her?”

“What 'mean man' Zoe?”

“The one who was at Commander Taylor's place.”

Hesitatingly he answered, “I doubt that, little bee. And the mean man is gone now.”

“Did she chase him to arrest him?”

“No, she is not a police officer.”

Zoe didn't understand entirely, it must be adult stuff. Skye is OK, Josh is home and her dad is in the building next to the gate, that was satisfying enough.

After watching Zoe's interest silently, Elisabeth Shannon gave her elder daughter a sign to help out with Zoe. Both girls left the living room to play with Zoe's self-made dinosaurs. With a low voice the mother addressed her son, asking for details and why it had taken them so long to find their way home. Whispers were exchanged, explaining that the weather turned the roads to water slides and their confrontation with a not fully grown predator at the waterfalls. The drive home was far more time-consuming and dangerous than hoped. Skye was brought to the headquarters and Josh sent home.

***

“Skye.”, addressed Taylor relieved when she entered his office. “I'm so glad you're back in one piece.” He approached her quickly, hugging her. The last time they were this close had been after her parent's burial. It felt strange, yet welcome. However Skye knew she didn't deserve this at all. She left without telling anyone, without any protection and on top of this, she helped a criminal and smuggled him right back into the colony not with the intention of telling anyone. No one would ever would forgive her for such a misconduct. Yet there was no other tolerable option for her, she couldn't just let someone die. Looking past Taylor's shoulder she could identify Jim Shannon in the corner of the office, a tense appearance, leaning to a wall with folded arms.

“Skye, we need to talk. I know, the past weeks were ...were complicated for you. And I can understand needing some private time. Still, you cannot just take off like this. You know how dangerous and treacherous this world can be. Girl, what were you thinking?”, stated Taylor releasing Skye from his grip. “It was early in the morning, everyone was asleep, there was nothing to do, I dunno...”, she muttered. “I was already at the hilltop over there before I entirely realised my mistake. I just started walking and...ended up at that hilltop. I tried to find an easy road back.” Uncomfortably she was facing down to avoid any eye contact. Hopefully she wouldn't have to say more, otherwise she would have to make up a convincing story which she'd rather avoid. Skye Alexandria Tate wasn't exactly known for being the best story-teller.

“Look, thinks came up when we reached out to find you. We need to talk about what happened when Lucas was around, but I need you to meet Dr. Shannon first. Talk to her in the morning.”, the Commander said biting his lip. Then he spread his right arm out like a wing to show her to the door. “I think we should all go to bed for now, it is very late. Go home, sleep. See you tomorrow. Shannon will escort you to your home.” His eyes were weary, Skye thought when she dared to look up at him again to say good-night. Thankfully she didn't need to lie that day.

 

Deborah Tate was relieved to take her daughter into her arms again. She was worried her strength leaving her before they brought home her beloved girl. Scrubbing the place restlessly three times hadn't done any good to her condition. A mother's eye couldn't miss that she had been wet to the bone, her daughter's clothes were practically drenched in dirt, and did she just spot blood on her trousers?

Skye didn't want to talk much about it. She said as much as she told Taylor already and kissed her mother good-night. Reluctantly, her mother went to bed without complete satisfaction. But at least, her daughter was home, she was safe, that was all that mattered.

***

Skye listened carefully for half an hour until she was sure her mother had fallen asleep. It was still rainy outside, but fortunately the wind ceased. She still had to tend to her patient, that is if he wasn't discovered in the back of the rover. A knot twisted in her stomach grove, it was all so wrong. And she would pay for it.

She changed her clothes, snuck out the back on her socks and flipped her shoes on. Avoiding people, lights and cameras the teenager approached the rover she came back to Terra Nova with. It was the last one that rolled in so it had to park outside the garage under a car-board. She relaxed. Unless they would drop something metallic no one would notice.

“Lucas! Get up.”, she whispered as she helped free him from the blankets and other stuff she had load on top of him to cover him up. “How's your shoulder?”

“How would you think after that bumpy ride?”, he grimaced. “We're going to the clinic, it's empty now. Only a few people on call in the back.”

“What if they discover us? How'd you think you'd convince them I'm holding you hostage this time?”

“They won't. That is if you shush.”

“It hurts.”, he grunted. It was raining again and they had to make their way through rat runs. However when they reached the clinic it was easy to get in thanks to Skye's access card. Before letting them in she forced their boots off their feet not to leave treacherous muddy stains on the floor. She towed him to a medical booth in between now empty offices and he slumped down painfully, letting out a groan. Skye activated the medi-bed and told her patient to hold still until scanning was done. Meanwhile she slid to the personnel quarters to get proper clothing for the procedure she was about to perform. She couldn't risk blood stains on her clothing, and it was more professional anyway.

When she returned the imaging was complete and showed that one bullet crushed his right collar bone to pieces and the other one was lodged deeply into the shoulder blade, close to the axillary artery. Phew. She almost killed him.

“I can get the bullets out easily with that thing here. But I can't give you a sedative when I have to fix your collar bone. And I've got to cut you open for that. I give you an analgesic and local anaesthetic though. I hope that will be enough.”

She applied the local anaesthetic with a syringe resulting in another groan. Subsequently he got stung again to get an IV for blood transfer. With two clicks of the small box in her hand the bullets were safely stored in it. She removed them immediately and slipped them into her pocket. The first bullet hole was cleaned and stitched up quickly, she had developed quite some skills for that in the past months. Then she poked around at the second site of impact, constantly asking whether he felt pressure or pain. Before he realised she had cut him open with an elegant move of her hand. He watched as she she removed tiny bone fragments with pincers. Then she unwrapped a plastic square for whatever reason, fiddled around a while before using a gun-like apparatus.

“I've splinted the fragments so your bone will heal properly. This is Fibronex, some kind of biological tissue glue. Now I just need to stitch you back up and you'll get another AFR.”

“And what then?”, Lucas whispered in hear ear while working on him. She sighed. No other option and such a bad idea. “You'll stay with me. Well, and my mother.” She sat back holding eye contact. “You will not harm her. Under any circumstances. So she'd better not find you. And you will not leave the house. You will not go rogue, you will not attempt to get to your father. Swear it.”

He bit his lip. How could he promise that? What if they were found in clinic, on their way to her house, or even later. He was so close. Now he's back to square one, with her, setting another route. “Fine. I swear.”, he said quietly but clear.

“Say it and mean it.”

“I swear to you that I will not harm anybody or go against my father as long as you tend to me. I will not harm your mother. I will not leave your house. Fine?”

“As long as you keep your promise we are fine. Look at you, your cheeks are already rosy again.”, she commented expressionlessly.

Indeed, the big transfusion pack had done good work. He had more energy than before, though he was still sleepy. Lucas hold on one of her hands when she set to clean up her workspace. “Thank you. Skye.”

“Don't let me regret it.” She paused. “You've called me only Bucket before. I honestly didn't like you using that nickname. But I'm curious, what changed your mind?”

“It doesn't fit any more.”

She nodded. Whatever. “Stay put. I get the next AFR, pain meds and antibiotics.”

 

*AFR: artificial fluid replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! What a day in Terra Nova! Lucas is going to be very bad news for Skye. Or maybe not?


	5. Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about keeping you waiting for soo long. After finals I was too exhausted and then fell sick... :-/ 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

They'd slept deep and well the rest of the short night, however only due to the sedatives and cuffs Skye applied to the prisoner sleeping on a spare mattress next to her bed. Soon it was time to leave the warm bed behind since she needed to get up before her familial housemate. Skye woke the man next to her by more or less gently slapping his cheek. “Get up. Bathroom time.”, she stated vacuously. Lucas glimpsed, his head spinning. He couldn't quite remember why he couldn't move either of his arms without pain. Slowly, fragments of the past days cleared up in his mind.

Skye grew impatient, Lucas was quite disoriented. Maybe the dosage she chose was a bit off, but she needed the confidence of him being knocked-out to be able to sleep. “Fuck.”, he hissed, “You roofied me.”

“You're welcome. Come on, get up. Before my mother does and you can pee your pants.” She hustled him into the bathroom and locked the door after them. He was forced to chuckle sitting on the toilet facing her while she starred at the ceiling; he mused how awkward this was for her. Skye even drugged him being cuffed to her bed to secure dominance over him. She was smart enough to incapacitate him, however naive to keep him close to home without further physical support. She was good-hearted too and apparently though denying it she had a soft spot for him as well. She'd finally accepted their connection he'd sensed the instant he met her. After completing he approached her violating her personal space. “Enjoyed watching the spectacle?” She turned her head to the side, avoiding him as much as possible. He was beaten and yet he managed to intimidate her as far as goosebumps covered most of her body. “Stop that! Step back.”, she hissed at him. He followed her wish though he leaned forward and whispered, “What's next? What are your plans?”

She inhaled deeply, repulsed by what she was about to do. “You shower. Strip and get in.” Lucas bit his lip and replied smirking, “Thanks to you I can't do that myself.” She will compensate for shooting him, betraying him. And he would make sure doing so she'd never chose anything over him again. She sighed tempted to break their eye-contact. “I know.” She added, more secure of her position, “Try anything and I turn your bare ass in.”

“I doubt you'd do that. You are branded. And you already fell out of favour with my father. Saving his ass will not mean he'll let you close again, if you've ever felt that way.”

“Save it. Violate your boundaries or your vow and it will be more appealing for me to live with the consequences of turning you in than living together with you.”

“See, this is what I admire you for. Your bright little mind always finds a rabbithole out, and you've got balls. But beware, keeping up a pact takes two.”

She had enough, she knew she'd got leverage over him. “I will repeat this for you since the drugs seem to hang like fog in your mind. Behave or you'll face consequences.”, she said with an icy tone. “Go get started now. We don't have forever. My mother… and I've got a shitload to deal with today.”

The peace between them of the day before was gone. What had changed? Was she provoked or even intimidated so easily by him? What of which his mind provided was fact, which was a fantasy?

“Truce?”, he asked when he realised his demeanour was counteracting her naive kindness. “Truce.”, she repeated unbuttoning his new shirt. Hopefully it wouldn't take as long as six months she estimated to be back at normal, he thought. His clothes shed to the floor, he entered the cabin and was advised to rinse. His statue was imposing. Lucas was only a head-length taller than her, but it appeared he had about twice the body mass of her, every muscle of his body well-formed and steeled. She wondered whether there was actually any body fat clinging to him. While keeping all her twisted thoughts and emotions towards him to herself Skye helped out to soap the bare parts of his chest, arms and back. He was too victorious already. She'll have to work out a master plan soon. He couldn't be allowed to leave, she couldn't tell anyone and she didn't want him anywhere near her.

Shortly after, he was dressed and cuffed with his left arm back to her bed frame again. She left several water bottles, fruits and cereal for him as breakfast when she heard her mother rummaging in her compartment of the house. Deborah Tate soon joined her at the kitchen counter, bringing up her strange morning habits. Black tea and cereals with milk and fruit slices – apparently that didn't go along in her mind.

Soon later Elisabeth Shannon entered the house while Skye sat still over her breakfast. She wasn't supposed to see her yet. Anyway, what was the fuzz all about? She was fine. She had just a few scratches. It turned out the daily business was not to assess superficial physical injuries. Cautiously, the women brought up the time when she was at Lucas' mercy. The discomfort she felt was even multiplied when Mrs. Shannon asked her whether she was abused or whether she used her body to keep Lucas' bad temper in check, in the presence of Lucas himself. Shocked, that people had considered that an option made her feel sick. Defensively she replied he had never been physically violent to her, except for the one time he smashed her head against the rover and that she was never forced to satisfy him that way. Although she was hardly allowed to leave his sight and she felt intimidated by him on so many levels Skye thought re-evaluating his actions towards her. He was right, she admitted to herself, he had branded her. She was a spy, a traitor and some seemed to regard her as a whore.

Overwhelmed she started to cry bitterly. She felt deeply insulted and rushed out of the house. Her feet carried her to Nathaniel Taylor, Lucas' father, at the command centre. She demanded to talk to him in private and asked drenched in tears how people suddenly assumed she'd whore around spying and sexually offering herself to the scum of the planet. She hysterically pointed out that even after abnegating she was asked for intimate swabs and blood samples. She was again merely accused of lying.

“We are worried about you. We are concerned you might keep such things to yourself, because you might be too ashamed to share. Or because you assume we'd tell everyone or punish you for it. If he forced you to do such things...I want you to know that we all agree, if such a thing had happened to you, it could never have been your fault.”

“I was his pet, damn, he called me 'sister' but he didn't touch me that way! He didn't abuse me, physically.” She had shifted to anger and found she'd clenched her fingers with so much force around the top of a stool it might have broken any minute. Of course, if Lucas would have done the same he'd crushed it already.

“I am sorry I caused so much trouble, I am sorry I had to lie to you, I am sorry that I was so stupid yesterday.” The red-eyed Skye was interrupted by Riley, Taylor's new second in command stating that there was a preliminary report regarding the Phoenix convoy.

Skye excused herself and trotted over to the clinic smearing the leftovers of her emotions into her shirt. She ignored the looks of the personnel and changed into her nurse outfit. By the time Elisabeth Shannon arrived she had sorted the blood reports of the last week to the personal med-files. “Nurse Ellis over there has taken the requested samples. Can we come down to normal business now?” Elisabeth Shannon was stunned by the icy tone of her apprentice, she'd rather expected another outburst. “Actually”, she replied, “I thought you might take the day off. Half of the staff is doing inventory today and a few others are doing the same with staff of the bigger science outposts. Except for tending a few scratches and a splint there will probably be nothing for you to study I imagine. Our patients here are tended to and there is nothing more to be expected than a little fever. Why don't you take off and wake Josh? I guess you both get some ideas how to pass the day.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Shannon but I think I don't deserve a day off. I'd rather help doing inventory or filing. It would be nice though to have lunch with my mum, if that is alright?”

“Of course it is. How about you help Rob with the consumables then?”

Skye gladly took the orders that were given as she was not ready to look in Josh's eyes again. Lying to a friend was never easy for her, but betraying her closest friend was something she'd rather take back or hide it so deep in the ocean nobody would ever find out. She could have lost his trust over covering up her being the Sixers spy, but he showed empathy instead. If he ever discovered her shielding hand over Lucas, he'd freak out, and undoubtedly abandon her.

 

 

Elisabeth Shannon saw her son strolling around at the market. Since there were no emergencies to tend to she walked up on him and asked him to spend his afternoon with Skye although she denied leaving her post. “I think both of you could use a friend though she thinks she didn't deserve a day off. But to be honest, she can't keep swallowing all her problems down, neither do you. I'm sure you think of something she might be tempted to spend her time with.” Josh would have to talk to Boylan but after the distress the day before he might have the heart to give him a day off. But what to do with Skye? They usually were with her former housemates or hanging around her veranda talking about things they wished they had or naughty things Terranoveans did. He didn't want to talk about Kara whom he had just buried a couple of weeks ago. Josh felt guilty, angry and so exhausted of mourning. 'Find something that tempted Skye. Pffhh.', he thought. No matter how much he twisted his mind he couldn't think of anything that matched that description except for going OTG. But that wasn't an option. Although they've spent so much time together he felt he hardly knew her. She liked him playing the guitar though. So going to some lone place within the gates must do. Maybe somewhere like the orchards, or the riverlands close to the wind wheels. He bought an apple and left off to Boylan's.

 

***

 

New samples from the clinic were delivered to the science department. Usually, routine analysis was conducted at a mini-lab directly at the clinic, however the central apparatus broke down a couple of days ago and wasn't running yet again. Hence, the scientific personnel was asked to help out for a bit. Malcolm signed off the delivery and carried the cartridge filled with little vials to his central lab on the first floor of the building. He actually was about to make himself some tea but first things go first.

Once he entered the lab he called out after his newest apprentice, young Maddy Shannon. Barely seventeen, but eager to learn and work her ass off. As any good scientist. The girl appeared immediately, almost knocking down a stool on her hurry to her boss. “Careful dear!”, he warned her, “we've got precious samples here. Don't drop them. Analyse as indicated on that list they've sent over. Should be on the server already. Can I trust you with that batch?”

“Of course! Just...I don't have server access yet. Little interns don't get that. Can you help me out, please?” He sighed and agreed. Will he ever have his tea today? Soon the assignment sheet was obtained and stored on Maddy's working plex. She quickly read over it until her eyes flashed at one specific task. Once more, she stopped Malcolm before he could leave the lab. “This says there should be done a full scan for abuse, rape and pregnancy. Can this be true? Could somebody have been raped? Here at Terra Nova? This can't be right, right?” Malcolm sighed. She was speaking the truth, there wasn't a case of raping before but if someone orders this kind of analysis it must be done with precision and without prejudice. “Please go on as requested. It does not necessarily mean someone was raped. Maybe it's just some kind of test. That we can do such a thing. That we work precise enough. Do you think you can do that or should I assign someone else?” Maddy blushed. Her behaviour had been very unprofessional. Of course, she would and have to analyse anything given as wished. “Sure. I'll do it. Don't worry about it. I'll check everything twice.” The man nodded and finally left for his tea waiting downstairs.

 

***

 

Jim Shannon checked in at the command base asking about the outcome of Skye's interview and med detail. “Came in fucking nuts, went on about everyone accusing her of lying, whoring around and literally what the fuck we were thinking of her. Damn she cried hard. She was really upset.”, the Commander replied.

“Anything on her med status?”

“All clear. Healthy as a horse, no signs of anything unusual than elevated stress hormone levels.” Jim Shannon sighed in relief. That was indeed good news. But still, none information they had concluded what was going on between that girl and the despot that wrecked Terra Nova only to get back at his father.

 

***

 

Skye bought salad and bread from the market and headed home. To feed and check on her private patients, she thought. Hopefully he didn't break his vows right the first day. The morning hadn't been that promising. Complaining that she had forgotten to buy spreads she managed to occupy her mother's time for a couple of minutes as she offered to get them for her. Momentarily as Deborah Tate left the house Skye slid into her room. Lucas laid sleeping deeply on his mattress. Again, she gently woke him to ask him to use the toilet and how the day went so far. He mumbled that probably both inhabitants were sleeping most of the time. Then she promised to bring lunch once her mother would lay down for her siesta. Skye stalled any conversations regarding the morning or the last weeks and he had to give in. There was no way to argue with her. Lunch itself was an unexciting event and her mother lay back down soon after. She was not yet ready for daily routines. Lucas was about to receive his lunch when someone knocked at the door. Skye's stomach twisted upon it, she knew that sound by heart. As prediczed Josh stood on her porch asking her for a day off around the farmland or the little river delta. She stalled Josh, said she would like to take a shower and would fetch him once she was redressed. Another lie told.

 

Lucas sat staring expressionlessly at the wall when she returned to him. She sighed, there was nothing she could do there but to wait until he reappeared in her dimension again; she would not leave him in a state like this. Skye sat down on her bed cross-legged and observed the pulsating jugular vein. Only when she was too bored to sit up straight and curled up at the end of her bed Lucas broke his stare and looked at her softly.

“Are you OK?”, she mumbled.

“Yeah. Fine.”

“You really don't like him, do you?”

“No.” He wished she would just stay and forget that half-wit. “Can I leave you to it? Your meds are in that small glass. I'll be back before nightfall. I think you should follow my mum's ways and have another nap.” Undisturbed she changed her outfit quickly. “Skye...”, he started when she touched the door to slide it open. “It can wait, Lucas. Eat, drink, sleep.” With that he was alone again. 'How should that work in the long run?', he wondered. Admittedly, he needed the nap before noon. Posing in the morning took all his strength and even after his lunch his eyes were heavy and he thought about being asleep already. Maybe it would work out somehow.

 

***

 

“I heard my parents discuss the night before yesterday. Apparently they and Taylor are sure Lucas will find a way to come for you.” Josh had to break the silence between them as they walked through the field centre of Terra Nova. Skye intently shifted her attention to the fields around. 'Oh dear', she thought. Scanning the sky for anything interesting she pointed out, “They don't even know whether he's alive. He could have died or ended up as dino snack – he could have made it to his mercenaries and transported to who-knows-where. I doubt I ever plaid an important part in the matter of punishing his father.”

“You were valuable enough for him to watch you like a hawk and call you 'sister'. Why the fuck did he anyway?”

“I think he either mocked me or was looking for a connection with someone. He used my relationship to his father as excuse, I think. He was really obsessed with taking him down, you know. The stabbing and such...” Tears were slowly rolling over her face at the thought that she once more was betraying the people she treasured the most. Would her life always have to be like that?

Skye redirected their conversation to Josh's private life instead of hers asking him how he felt, moving on from Kara's death. “Slow.” was all the gave as an answer. So they walked in silence to the shallow stream passing through the outermost part of the settlement. Josh brought his guitar with him and Skye remembered the song she sang the other day, the one she didn't know where she had heard it. Singing it to him he tried to match the chords, but they didn't get any closer to solve the mystery. The day was spent soon and Skye remembered the chaos she had to tend to at home.


	6. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Chapter 6: I Spy With My Little Eye**

“Oh hey, beautiful!”, Mark commented approaching his girlfriend once his shift was over at the market. They'd set the date earlier that day. He could tell something was off about her; he was used to see her restless, this however seemed to be rather unease than eagerness. “Hey there.”, she replied with a smile. “What's up? You look on edge.”  
“Uh, uhm, it's not about me, and technically I can't talk about it, but...I saw something today and it bothers me. Let's go somewhere more private. How about we grab some food and take a look at the fields?”  
“Sounds good to me. After you.” Maddy beamed at him. He was such a good guy, a real gentleman. The couple headed all the way through the crowded parts of the colony to the now almost deserted farmland passing by none other than Josh and Skye. “What's up with those two? Both silent and up in the sky somewhere.”, Mark commented gesturing.  
“Dunno. Probably still upset.”  
“About? You mean, in general or are they involved in this situation as well?” They came to a halt at a bench beneath the oldest modern tree of Terra Nova. “Look, Mark, no one can know about what I am going to tell you now. Only Malcolm and I know. And some doctor or a nurse, naturally. I performed a couple of blood tests in the lab today. With one I had to perform a whole rape screening. Can you believe that? Do you think it's possible that there's been a rape, here in Terra Nova? Who would do such a thing? Malcolm said they might just test the lab for quality control or whatever. But honestly, I'm not sure what to think about that. It bothers me. Mark, what...if? Here?” Mark listened silently in shock. Maddy was prone to exaggerating and over-thinking everything. Anyhow, she was bothered. Anyone should be considering. It must have been a mislead joke. Whether it was truly a test, ordered by Jim Shannon or one of the doctors? Mark chewed on his lips while searching for the right words. “Don't work yourself up. It might be nothing. It's possible that someone was just to drunk to remember what happened the night before and this is just precaution. If you were a doctor and you and your patient weren't sure about anything, wouldn't you also check for anything possible?”  
“Yeah, I-I guess so.”  
“See. Nothing to lose your good night's sleep over it.”  
“I'm still worried.”  
“I know. But it will resolve. And to be honest, I believe the poor woman, I guess, will be grateful not to have to publicly share this. Nobody should feel ashamed to be tested. And I gather you didn't find anything?”  
“No, the screen showed hardly anything above threshold. I'm sure you're right, Mark. Still, I can't understand the situation.”

***

“Mom? I'm home! Are you up?”, echoed through the Terra Nova standard housing shared by Skye, her mother and a person that shouldn't be there in the first place. The first patient, the familial one, turned up in her bed reading halfmindedly something on a plex which rested comfortably on her knees. “How are you feeling? You look tired. Do you have a fewer, mom?”  
“I'm quite alright, thanks. Just tired all the time. Did you have a nice day out?”  
“Josh took me out to the riverlands. It was nice.”  
“Soooo….was it a date then?”  
“No mom, we're not like that. Never were and certainly not now. He's mourning his girlfriend after all! And to be honest, I'm not interested. I like him, just not that way.” After a few comments on the time of the day and Deborah stating she wasn't hungry and rather read some more and go to sleep early, Skye nervously paced up and down the corridor to the bathroom thus passing by her room every time. He was in there and she wished he wasn't. Of all the people she could hide it had to be him. Eventually, Skye slid into the room and found Lucas still cuffed dozing on the mattress and his lunch plate barely touched. She could tell by his pale skin tone that he was in discomfort, he definitely looked worse than a couple hours ago. A knot formed in her stomach as she hurriedly made her way to his side. “Lucas? Lucas, can you open your eyes? Lucas?” Question by question the panic rising within her became more apparent. “Mhh?”, he answered in a groan. “What's wrong?”  
“You. You haven't eaten, you didn't drink enough. You look pale. You do understand that just a day ago you were bleeding out? You have to -”  
“Stop telling me what I should do. You're not my mother.”, he breathed. “No, I'm not. But I do care.”  
“I'm fine.”  
“Sit up. I am going to change your bandages and I'll apply an iv. infusion. It will give some strength. Come on. Don't be such an ungrateful dick.”  
“I'm fine. But I would be better if I'd loose those.”, he said indicating the cuffs with which he was tied to the bed frame with his left wrist. Taking a deep breath she reached for the key she carefully placed behind the buckle of her belt to free Lucas. If he'd shifted even an inch while doing so she was prepared to jump back and take him out with an anaesthetic launched in an injector. The injured hoisted himself up using the bed frame as support, stretched himself as well as it was possible and sat back down on Skye's bed. Lucas would never confess to anyone that her icy penetrating stare actually made him uncomfortable. Before the Shannon-thing he could scare her out of her mind just because of her being a scared little teenager. Making a trade with her for the Shannon boy's freedom changed things however. She had become more self-aware since then and definitely unpredictable once she incapacitated him and the Phoenix group was out of his grip. Who could have guessed that all it took was a girl, an unreasonable teenager, to take him down. Though, he would use this to his advantage and turn things back around. He smirked faintly. But there was one thing that had to be clarified. One thing he had to be set right. Skye came up front to unbutton and change his bandages. She was about to fiddle with the third button down, when he laid his uninjured had over hers to stop her. “There is something I have to say to you.”  
“I don't want to talk about it.”  
“I do. Just listen. Because this is of utmost importance to me.” Silence. Lucas was about to speak up as she cut him off in a low, warning voice. “I said I don't want to talk. I need to change your bandages. Take your hand off me.”  
“I'll do whatever you ask, I promised that, but I really need to say something. It won't take long.”  
“Please, just shut up. I'm really not in the mood for your annoyances.” Lucas sighed and let her continue reluctantly. Light-handed she had him bandaged back up; luckily there were no signs of infection. He was about to be hooked up with an infusion when he refused and thus caused Skye to frown. “I really need to go to the bathroom now.”  
“Oh. Why didn't you say anything earlier?”  
“You wouldn't let me.” That was only partially true. It was absolutely not what he wanted to talk about, but he needed to use the latrine nonetheless. Whatever happened that day, had driven the teenager seemingly to the edge. In many ways he couldn't care less as to why as long she didn't decide to rat him out in his current condition. “Want to share what's eating you up?”, was what he eventually asked with his back turned towards her. “That's none of your fuckin' business.”, she snapped in return. He would not get the chance to mock her for having the heart to actually help him even though he didn't deserve it at all. “Debatable.”, he said sighing to the wall in front of him. “Oh, just shut up already. Hearing your voice makes me sick.”, was all that he heard in return. He was boiling within and would have liked to answer her, pin her to the wall and remind her that he would take her down with him if she dared to tell anyone that he was already in Terra Nova's grip ready to be taken and locked away without much of a fight. But that would have required far more strength than he had right now. She spoke the truth before, he felt strained and he was quite certain he was developing a fewer although he had taken the meds she left him. It had to wait for another time, at the moment she was the boss.

***

“Fuck you! You did it again! Stop knocking me out! You can't keep doing this!”, Lucas snarled with the same hangover-feeling as the day before and the day before that. “Oh, I can! And I will as long I think it is necessary! Keep your voice down! My mum is still sleeping!”, Skye hissed back. Lucas angry face formed a smug smile as soon as it dawned on him. “I see. You really enjoy this. To do anything to me you like. So what else do you desire? How about slowly undressing me? Huh? Or are you just getting wet when I try to resist? Need to knock me out so you can get off while I'm unconscious?”  
“You're just sick! A really sick piece of shit! I'm not going through this crap every morning!” Skye was furious and fought to control herself, which unfortunately didn't work very well that morning. Probably the whole neighbourhood has heard her yelling at him. She quickly realised her mistake. A dulled worried voice called her out. “Skye, what's going on? What's the matter?” It was Skye's mother who shrieked out of her sleep. “Fantastic. You'll be my death one day.”


End file.
